We're In This Together, An Adommy Story
by InvisibleRainbow
Summary: Tommy and Adam have been friends since the start of the tour, but could they ever be more?  They have been holding back feelings about each other for far too long.  After a particularly crazy night... it all comes out into the open.  Warning: Adommy


**hey guys, this is my first fanfiction!**

**POV is Tommy of course!**

**I'm reposting it because I figured out how to add 'tags' **

**The song is "We're in this together" by Nine Inch Nails...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**We're In This Together**

An Adommy Fanfiction

_Amsterdam, Amsterdam. Why have I never been here before?_

I walk offstage with the rest of the band, breathless from the rush that performing gives me as well as a more literal high, all thanks to this crazy city. I flip my blonde fringe out of my face as Adam runs up behind me, smiling like a maniac.

"Man, we were on FIRE out there!" he giggles as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, for sure," I say.

I look down, trying to hide the blush that floods across my face at Adam's touch.

"Hell yes we were," Monte agrees, falling into step with us.

"Great show everyoneeeeeee!" Sasha yells as she and the rest of the dancers walk by us, out the door of the venue.

After a bit of freshening up, we join the dancers outside. We are greeted by a writhing mass of fans, as always. Everyone signs a few things and takes a few pictures before hurrying back to the hotel.

Since everyone is still hyped from the show, we gather in Adam's room. I amble on over to my usual spot on the couch.

"Party time, AMSTERDAM style!" Sasha giggles, running in with a lit joint.

After a few silly games, and a lot of fooling around, everyone begins to feel the negative effects of their overindulgence. Within a few hours, people begin to trickle out of the room.

"Man, I'm so gone," Terrance says as he slumps out of the room supported by Taylor.

I had been zoned out on the couch, trying not to think about the kisses or touches that Adam and I shared. That night, whether it was because of the pot or the fans or the excitement, Adam had been extra touchy. During WLL, which always makes me a little hot anyways, he pushed me down and we kissed for what seemed like forever. But somehow, I didn't want it to end. Needless to say, he'd been on my mind all night. But… It didn't mean anything, right? It wasn't different… It's all for rock and roll…. Wasn't it?

Even as I hear myself thinking these thoughts, I know they're lies. Tonight was different.

I feel my pants grow just a little bit tighter and a blush quickly overtakes my features. I squirm a bit in my seat, suddenly hating my skinny jeans more than ever.

"Whatcha thinking 'bout, pretty kitty?" a sensuous voice whispers in my ear.

I can't help but shudder as my blush deepens.

Leaning forward a bit to let my hair cover my eyes, I try to think of something to say. However, the booze and weed and closeness of the moment thwart any attempt at language, and a long moan of frustration is drawn from my lips.

I hear a soft giggle and strong freckled arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. I look up and Adam's face is right beside mine. His eyes are closed and his soft hair carries the lingering scent of the night's activities. He seems content to stay in his current position for eternity. Of course I'd love that too, but as always I Have to ruin the moment.

"Y… you," I finally manage to say. Another shiver wracks my body as Adam breathes softly next to me.

"What about me, glitterbaby? Hmmmmm?" He murmurs teasingly, rubbing my cheek with his. "You sure … seemed distracted tonight."

I lean back into his embrace, moaning gently as I feel the little problem in my jeans grow more obvious by the second. God, this is why I shouldn't smoke so much, I scold myself. I always get too turned on.

I glance up to see if he's noticed but the black haired angel behind the couch is too gone to care. He strokes my chest, humming softly to himself in his simple inebriated bliss.

"Adam. The others?" I mumble, not really giving a damn.

"Gone," he states.

I whine softly in frustration, suddenly emboldened by the thought of being alone in a hotel room with Adam. "Dammit Adam, why are you still back there and not up here if they're gone?" I say, the question coming out as a complaint.

Adam sputters for a few moments, shocked.

"W-WHAT?" He finally manages to ask.

"Don't… try to bullshit me, Adam. You… You might be high," I pause, taking his hand in mine and sliding it clumsily down to the ever growing bulge in my pants. "But… you're not blind, are you?"

He groans into my ear as I push up into his hand.

"Tommy… Mmm. Why?" He tries to pull his hand out of my grip, but he can barely stand, much less evade my advances.

"Shhhhhh…. Doesn't matter... Mmm… I want you."

As I say this, I reach back and manage to pull an unsteady Adam onto the couch. He topples gracelessly over the back of the sofa as I roll onto my back, and he falls directly on top of me.

"UNF," he gasps as our hips collide, his eyes snapping shut.

I moan loudly and can feel Adam shiver.

Giggling gently at the silliness of the situation, I wrap my arms around him, pulling him down. I slowly roll my hips against his, causing him to groan out loud and try to pull away.

"T-Tommy! What... are you… doing?" He asks slowly and warily, as though he can barely trust himself to speak.

He's stoned halfway out of his mind, and for an instant I wonder if this whole thing was a mistake. But I'm riding higher than he is and my doubt dissolves in the deep sea of want that is barely contained within my breast.

I answer his question with a short but passionate kiss, arching into him and pulling him even closer.

As I pull away, I look at his face. He's panting, flushed, and the definition of bewildered.

I gaze heatedly into his bloodshot eyes. Those blue windows show his confusion and lust, but nearly hidden from view is a profound hurt.

That tiny glimmer of pain grows, and tears fill his eyes as he stutters, "Tommy… you… you're high…. Don't d-do this… you… don't… You don't know what you're doing." His words are a perplexing mixture of slurred and clipped.

I gasp as he falls back down on top of me, him groaning with emotion and then whimpering at the sudden contact of our hips clashing together.

"Adam… I… I know," I whisper. "I know."

I stroke his hair with one hand and can't resist grinding against him slowly. My pants are painfully constricting by this point, but my weed-fogged mind barely notices.

"This isn't an impulsive thing, baby…" I murmur, sliding my hand down his strong back. "I've wanted this for… so long."

Adam's head slowly raises and his unfocused eyes meet mine. His baby blues grow darker with lust.

I'm not sure who moved first, but soon our bodies are tangled, our lips fused. We move together in our intoxicated mist, clothes being shed, until we lay writhing, skin on skin.

It dawns on one of us that a bed might be helpful, so I pull away with a cry of unhappiness at the loss of contact. I carefully get to my feet, pulling Adam up with me. We stumble, nearly falling several times, into the bedroom. Luckily, we tumble into bed without serious injury.

By this time, my mind is unable to form complete thoughts and all I feel is desire. We clumsily move together, him lying atop me, and his eyes seem to beg. I nod in assurance and feel the tip of his manhood at my entrance.

I moan lavishly as he gently thrusts in. He grunts and attacks my mouth with his, his tongue dominating mine. In between kisses, I find myself moaning his name, the two syllables rolling gracefully off my tongue as if they're the most natural sounds in the world. In a way they are. Since I met the glam rock star, I have been falling hard. I love him.

If you asked me later, I wouldn't know how long I was with him, high on love and sex and Amsterdam. It was forever, yet not long enough. Our hips thrust in time, hands wandering, lips kissing. We enveloped each other in love and for some time that is all that was real. I lost myself with a long moan, and Adam wasn't far behind.

Lying completely open and together between the sheets, I whispered in his ear. He smiled and said "Oh honey, yes. We're in this together now."

We fell asleep in each other's arms. For those precious few hours of calm before the storm, I was with the man that I love, together for the first time.

You may be wondering, what did I whisper?

It was "Adam, I know this might mess everything up, cause huge problems, complicate EVERYTHING… I know and you know that it isn't time… but… will you be mine?"

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_Even after everything_

_You're the queen and I'm the king_

_Nothing else means anything._


End file.
